


Другие языки

by bfcure



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alien Language, Author: starfishstar, Gen, German, Latin, Translation, Welsh Language, not so alien language, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять сотрудников Торчвуда. Пять историй, связанных с лингвистикой. Или: Джек Харкнесс узнает членов своей команды с помощью иностранных языков.<br/>Это перевод замечательного драббла "Foreign Languages" автора starfishstar.<br/>This is a translation of wonderful piece "Foreign Languages" by starfishstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Другие языки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreign Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892291) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



> Dear starfishstar,  
> Thank you again for your kind permission to translate this piece. We need Torchwood fics like this in our lives!
> 
> Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! 
> 
> Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Вам нетрудно, а автору приятно!

**1\. Язык инопланетян (Тош)**

Тош улыбнулась Джеку обезоруживающей, едва заметной улыбкой, и это означало одно: она сделала удивительное открытие, необычное даже для её гениального ума.

— О, — заметила она небрежно. — Помнишь сообщение от инопланетян? Оно ещё тебя беспокоило? Там сказано: «Приветствуем вас, земляне. Мы просто летим мимо и не причиним вам вреда».

Джек приподнял бровь:  
— И ты это знаешь, потому что…?

— Я написала программу, которая сравнивает все известные языки в базе данных и определяет языковые модели. Это очень просто.

И Тош повернулась обратно к экрану компьютера, явно не ожидая от Джека похвалы или какой-то реакции.

— Теперь я знаю, почему нанял тебя, — пробормотал тот, уставившись на неё с изумлением.

**2\. Валлийский (Оуэн)**

— Нет, — неверяще произнёс Оуэн.

— Да, — подтвердил Джек.

— Нет, — повторил Оуэн. — Не говори мне, что они пишут это слово с двумя «л», а потом произносят его так, словно кошку тошнит шерстью.

— Оуэн, — вздохнул Джек, — ты англичанин. Валлийский — один из двух официальных языков страны, граничащей с Англией. Каким образом манера произносить слова в этом языке ускользнула от твоего внимания?

Оуэн пожал плечами.  
— Я был занят. Тем, что по-настоящему важно.

Джек скрестил руки на груди и задумался, будет ли их общение протекать подобным образом и дальше.

**3\. Латынь (Янто)**

— Ты говоришь на латыни? — требовательно спросил Джек. Янто только что смахнул пыль со скрижали эпохи римлян, откопанной на стройке за пределами Кардиффа, прочитал текст без запинок и пауз, а потом тут же перевёл его, не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дыхание. Того, что Янто обладает такими знаниями, в файле сотрудника Торчвуда Один указано не было.

Янто смущенно опустил голову.  
— Немного. Некоторое время я занимался античной литературой.

— И сколько других талантов скрывается за внешностью скромника? — спросил Джек, вроде бы в шутку, но ему действительно было интересно это узнать.

Янто коварно ухмыльнулся.  
— Полагаю, вам придётся самому это выяснить, сэр.

**4\. Немецкий (Гвен)**

— Нет, нет, я не могу, — возразила Гвен. — В школе языки мне не давались.

Джек закатил глаза.  
— Никто не просит оперных арий. Но ты призналась, что знаешь песню о божьей коровке на немецком, и мы не отстанем, пока ты её не споешь.

Гвен хихикнула, с улыбкой рассматривая маленькое красное насекомое, устроившееся у неё на пальце. А затем подняла голову и запела удивительно высоким, чистым и приятным сопрано:

_"Marienwürmchen, setze dich_  
auf meine Hand, auf meine Hand,  
ich tu dir nichts zu Leide".

****

 

**5\. Не такой уж инопланетный язык (Джек)**

— Бнзик, — невнятно произнёс Джек, выпутываясь из паутины сна. — Аль фрабн? — Им нужна была эта информация, поэтому они задержались в Хабе до поздней ночи, и в итоге даже Джек «Я не сплю» Харкнесс ненадолго отрубился на диване.

— Что? — Гвен резко выпрямилась на стуле и потёрла ладонью лицо.

— Я спросил: «Долго я спал?».

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотала Гвен. Очевидно, она не обратила внимания на промах Джека.

Янто тихо занимался кофе-машиной. И на мгновение он задался вопросом: в первый ли раз они слышали, как Джек говорил на языке колонии 51 века? Том языке, с которым он вырос, но предпочитал делать вид, что никогда его не знал. 

 

 


End file.
